The Bindy Cipher
by Masterly-Geeky-Jordan
Summary: After Wendy quits work at the Sack, Dipper hires a girl named Bindy; though she seems a bit odd... Ah well, she'll just fit in better, right? Characters older, in case not obvious enough inside. There will be homosexual pairings, so no homophobes leaving hate comments please, you have been warned.


**I was just marathoning Gravity Falls again when I decided I wanted to write a fic for it. Then I realized I had no idea what to write about. After some deep thought, I got an idea! But if I told you exactly what it was it'd spoil this fic a little, so I'll let you figure it out. Enjoy~!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own**_ _ **nothing**_ _ **having to do with Gravity Falls or its characters! I'm writing this to entertain people! …and give myself something to do while I'm sick.**_

"Next!" Dipper shouted. When no one came in, Dipper sighed. He'd been through at least ten applicants to fill Wendy's job, but it just didn't feel right to replace her—and that wasn't just his crush talking. Even before he started crushing on Wendy, they'd been such close friends, everyone in the Shack. With her gone, it was like… it was like a chain missing in a pair of handcuffs that let the criminal get away. _Did… I just compare something to a criminal act?_ Dipper thought. _Ugh… Maybe convincing our parents to let us come stay down here_ every _summer was a bad idea._ It still didn't feel right to replace Wendy.

"Hey! Am I too late to apply?" Dipper heard a girl shout. He looked up and saw one of the prettiest girls ever. She had long curled blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a long black skirt and a… rather revealing pink tank top. "U-uh, no, not too late, not too late at all, eh heh," Dipper stuttered, trying not to blush and failing miserably. "Good! I'm new in town and my parents swore they'd kill me if I didn't at least _apply_ somewhere today. And, of course, no one else is looking to hire around here," she explained. "Yeah, well, y'know… small town and all that…" Dipper muttered. He cleared his throat and looked down at the clipboard in his hand. "So, uh, what's your name?"

"Bindy, Bindy Shine. I'm 16, never had a job before, in the tenth grade at Gravity Falls High. Oh, and I lived in New York before my dad got a job out here. Did I miss any questions?" Bindy said quickly. After a minute of writing, Dipper said, "Uh, well, I still need to know your phone number and address." "Oh, right. Hold on, let me find a pen…" Bindy pulled out a small scrap of paper and searched herself for a pen. "Here, borrow this one," Dipper said, holding out his. "Thanks. Now… shit, what did he say it changed to again…? Right, right 555… no that was our old one. Right, 555… And our address… There!" Bindy handed him the pen and paper. "So, you'll call if I get the job, right? That's all you need our numbers for, not some creepy dating service?" she joked.

"Pfh, what? No, we only do that in August!" They laughed. "Whatever, P… Uh, what did you say your name was?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, it's Dipper! Call me Dipper," Dipper said. "Dipper… What a neat name. Most guys I meet have boring names like Matthew and David. There was that one guy named Jakobilius, though…" "What? There is no way that's a real name," Dipper said with a laugh. "It totally is! I'll show you my yearbook from eighth grade some time," Bindy said. "Yeah, good luck forging that one," Dipper responded. "Whatever man. Well, I should get back home before my parents freak."

"Yeah, okay, see you later some time! I'll call you! Uh, y-you know, when-if! Heh, if you get the job. Yeah…" Dipper said. After Bindy closed the door, Dipper leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well if I've EVER seen a bigger crush, someone forgot to tell me about it!" Mabel said, jumping out from behind the door Dipper had been standing in front of.

"Ah! Mabel, don't do that! A-and what are you talking about! I don't have a crush on Bindy!" Dipper argued, blushing again. "It's okay, I don't blame you! She was one sexy bitch. Plus she's like if Wendy had a twin!" Mabel gasped. "Wait a second… Wendy… Bindy… They are twins! Long lost twins who need to be reunited!" "Mabel, Wendy does _not_ have a twin. And I don't have a crush on her, okay?" Dipper shouted. "Whatever you say, bro…" Mabel then got a text on her phone. She looked at it and smiled. "Oh, it's Pacifica! Sorry Dipper, gotta go get ready now!" Dipper sighed and shook his head. "To think, only four years ago, those two were worst enemies," he said to himself. His smile faded and he glanced through the ten applications. Out of them all, Bindy _was_ the best candidate. Everyone else was below ten or above thirty, and Dipper didn't like the idea of climbing up to the roof with an older man or the idea of teaching a seven year old that pranking people and swearing were good things. So long as Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford agreed with him, everything should be fine.

000o000o000o000o000

"Kid, I don't agree with you," Stan said. "What!? Wh-why not!?"

"Dipper, she just seems a little… too perfect. I mean, she's your age, her hair is blonde so she's gullible, she told you things without you having to ask, she'd be close to you _all summer…_ " Stan listed. "Grunkle Stan, are you implying something?" Dipper asked suspiciously. "What? Since when have I ever implied _anything_ to you kids?" Dipper crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Every man needs a woman," Stan started. "Oh, come on Stan! You tried to get me a girlfriend _last_ summer! Can we make this summer about something else? Like getting Wendy's spot filled before Soos collapses from exhaustion?" Dipper asked tiredly. "Alright, alright! She does seem like a good option… but didn't we get any other people in here?" Stan asked. "Yeah, nine, but none of them fit. They were too old or too young or just plain creepy. Bindy seems like the perfect replacement!"

"I agree, Stanley; I don't think we need to look at any other applicants. This girl does seem like a perfect fit… Wait," Ford said. "Oh, what now?" Dipper asked. "She's from New York? City folks don't usually do too well in the country…"

"Grunkle Ford, Mabel and I are from California," Dipper said. "Well, yes, but you're a Pines! You're too tough to be daunted by anything!" Ford exclaimed. "Does that mean I get to help you more on your experiments?" Dipper asked hopefully. "Yeeeaah… No." Dipper sighed and decided to argue more on that later. "Okay, well, couldn't we at least see how she does? I mean, she did say she's living up here now, so she'll have to get used to all the nature eventually," he said. "True…" Ford said. "Alright, I've made up my mind; we're hiring her!" Stan shouted.

 **And that ends this chapter! Bindy starts work in the next one, and we find out just what Pacifica wanted with Mabel. I'm sorry if Bindy's character seems a little odd, but trust me, it's on purpose. I like how this story is so far, but… Well, it's my first attempt at Gravity Falls, and things are obviously changed (ages, relationships, jobs…) so… don't hate me right off the bat for anything please? I understand not agreeing with some stuff (like I know people will) and I'm fine with that, just try not to sound hateful, 'kay? Well, onto the next-! Oh, uh… really quick, to anyone reading this who might be reading my HetaOni fic: I'm starting this instead of continuing that cause I've felt depressed enough lately. The death in Cyndago hit me pretty hard, I loved their work, plus family health problems all around (including for me), so I just don't feel up to it yet. I'll finish it ASAP once my life calms down a little, so… hiatus? Until then, I'll at least try to keep up with this one. Now onto the next chappie~! See you there I hope!**


End file.
